Espaços
by Misaki Kuro
Summary: Você realmente amava os espaços.


_Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

Você realmente gostava de notar a falta de brechas nos textos dele quando podia. Não era habitual, mas quando ele resolvia rabiscar qualquer coisa naquele velho diário de velhas histórias e velha capa de couro surrado, você se desprendia do que fazia e apenas _espiava_ por cima do ombro do outro. Os olhos correndo, muitas vezes não pelas palavras, mas sim pelas curvas da letra. Como quem não quer absolutamente nada, você lia aos poucos, até onde conseguia.

Mail Jeevas tinha uma das formas de escrita mais peculiares que você já viu.

Não havia espaço livre no papel. O título, quando havia um, era ao canto superior esquerdo, com um traço mais forçado para sair destacado, e em seguida já vinha o conteúdo_._ O ruivo não escrevia. Ele apenas soltava uma enxurrada de palavras tão, _tão _miraculosamente jogadas, que pareciam ter como objetivo de vida tontear qualquer um. A letra era não muito rápida, nem muito devagar, desleixada, porém seguia um padrão. Excessivamente inclinada para a direita, com as minúsculas mal chegando à metade da linha, e as pontas descendo e subindo tão estreitas quanto pequenas facas. Era pequena, leve, dura, relaxada, estagnada, quase ilegível. E as palavras pareciam colaborar consigo para que não faltasse tinta para preencher acima ou abaixo.

Você nunca foi exatamente fã das nuances da grafologia, mas mesmo assim, deu espaço àquele tipo de analise, apenas para o caso do ruivo. Aos primeiros cinco segundos já havia desvendado aquele pequeno mistério; Matt não era uma pessoa muito meticulosa em sua personalidade. Na verdade, não podia ser mais simples para você entendê-lo nestes termos.

E mesmo assim, se encontrava novamente observando-o.

* * *

Ele também se beneficiava dos teus olhares. Quando percebia que o suposto leitor _fantasma_ (e aqui me permito esse tipo de humor debochado) voltara a olhar seus escritos, parava por tantos segundos, metia a caneta na boca e representava convincentemente pensar um pouco. Com isso, dava-lhe uma boa visão, e ele sabia que não era necessário mais que segundos para que visse o que havia pra ver. Logo depois, baixava novamente o punho e retomava. Não te olhava, fingia não notar sua presença, como que absorto em pensamentos. Você dava meia volta, e voltava a se sentar em frente à lareira, onde ele não podia te ver, por boa graça da disposição dos sofás. Pensando no que havia lido, enrolando um cachinho nos dedos, tudo muito vagamente.

Uma vez, quando questionado por Mello sobre o teor daqueles textos, Matt respondera que eram apenas divagações. _São só pensamentos bobos_, foram suas palavras. Você ficou pensando por certo tempo _que_ pensamentos ele poderia ter, tão expressivos a ponto de não caberem em sua mente e se verem forçados a transbordar para o papel. Pelo pouco que você lera até aquele dia, não foi muito além do que o próprio Matt disse, afinal. Mas aquela incógnita te incomodava de um jeito anormal pros seus padrões; Haviam desenhos demais, listas demais, nomes demais, e tudo expressava sentimentos demais para você entender tão rápido e se interessar tão pouco. Muitas suposições foram feitas de sua parte, algumas conclusões de fato perspicazes, mas nada substitui o ato de _ver com os próprios olhos_.

Foi o que você fez.

* * *

– Eu ainda não consigo entender por que me fez vir aqui, branquelo.

– Também é bom revê-lo, Matt.

Mail Jeevas contraíra, em pouco tempo, uma expressão bem diferente da que possuía na época do orfanato. Este, antes tão descontraído e até mesmo meio bobo-alegre, agora transmitia uma sensação genuína de _ironia_. Os lábios vermelhos, finos e bem desenhados, quase sempre esboçavam um sorriso travesso, com a mesma malícia de quem sabia de algo. O corpo desenvolvera-se muito, contraindo músculos magros e se tornando ainda mais alto que você. As mãos rodavam aos bolsos do jeans, estando os dedos e passando-os vagamente pelos cabelos (ainda tão vermelhos e tão rebeldes quanto antes) e nuca ora ou outra. Os olhos apertavam-se quase a todo instante em sua direção, com um ar de riso natural, com uma pitada de acusação e com a mesma _ironia divertida_ do resto de si, os orbes verdes brilhando de um jeito que os seus olhos nunca alcançariam.

Claro exemplo dos efeitos colaterais da convivência com duas drogas _extremamente viciantes_.

A segunda de fato se encontrava bem longe dali, e você já conseguia uns avanços razoáveis em desprender-se dela. Já a primeira, que você nunca provara por nojo, encontrava-se extremamente perto de ti, ocupando audaciosamente o _espaço_ onde nunca deveria ter estado.

Nas mãos do ruivo.

– Peço que não fume aqui. – Você olha-o com indiferença, como se não tivesse notado nenhum dos _detalhes_ que o formavam agora. Ele ri baixo, acenando vagamente com a cabeça, e joga o cigarro fora. Você aponta para a cadeira de rodinhas ali perto mesmo sem olhá-la, pois já havia decorado sua localização e não estava _muito a fim_ de largar o bonequinho de lego com que brincava no momento. Ele rola os olhos, e encontra um espaço entre as centenas de pecinhas que o rondavam, aonde horas atrás você construía um forte. Senta-se de pernas cruzadas, e para seu desgosto, com as mãos ainda nos bolsos.

Se ainda tivesse essa capacidade, você teria se assustado com a possibilidade de Matt derrubar todo o seu trabalho. Mas primeiro que o trabalho em questão não lhe era de muito apreço, e segundo, que você tinha a certeza absoluta de que Matt não faria algo que só outro podia fazer. A mesma primeira droga. O mesmo loiro.

Mail entendeu, assimilou e deixou quieto com um risinho nervoso, em menos de um segundo. O motivo de seus pensamentos para ele era completamente óbvio, sempre fora. Olhou-te, te analisando com atenção, e você se sentiu _incrivelmente _desconfortável com o olhar dele.

– "É bom revê-lo, Matt" Eu tenho quase certeza que você quer alguma coisa quer de mim, sabia?

– Sim, eu quero algo de você. Trouxe o que eu pedi?

– Claro que sim, mamãe. – Sarcasmo... Ele tirou do bolso do jeans o ainda mais velho que antes caderninho de anotações. Nada foi apagado dali, e nada mudou muito.

- Seu deboche para comigo não mudou nada.

Você pegou o objeto de desejo, e ele afastou as pecinhas atrás de si, girando o corpo e deitando de bruços de frente pra você, o queixo nas mãos. Não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao olhar questionador de Matt, tinha consciência de que este sempre se fazia de tonto, mas sempre sabia exatamente o que e por que você fazia algo. Esse era, afinal, um dos piores erros que poderia se cometer quanto ao ruivo: _Subestimar sua inteligência. _Ninguém lembrava que, mesmo sendo do jeito que lhe cabe, Matt era _o terceiro_ num lugar cheio dos maiores _gênios_ do mundo.

– Foi uma das poucas coisas boas que Mello me deu. – Sorriu, e já não havia mais tanta ironia naquele sorriso.

* * *

_Quase todos se lembraram hoje de dar os parabéns a Near. O branquelo havia fechado o bimestre sem nenhum erro em nenhuma matéria, e parece que dessa vez vou precisar arrumar algum presente para Mello. Todos os dias eu o vejo tão obsessivo com os estudos, e todos os dias eu faço de tudo para animá-lo ainda mais. Sei que estou alimentando algo ruim nele. Que se foda._

_Por acaso, eu tive que esconder minha prova e subornar Roger com aquelas fotos da bunda dele, porque minha nota foi 0,17 maior que a de Mello (por conta de três palavras) e isso o deixaria puto pra cacete._

_[rabisco, rabisco]_

_Que que eu vou fazer quando sair do orfanato? Que que eu quero da minha vida? Meus avanços com a criação de jogos tão até que bons, mas ainda não parece o suficiente._

_[rabisco, rabisco, tentativa de fazer a caneta pegar, mudança pra caneta preta]_

_Lista de coisas que quero fazer quando ganhar mais idade (porque alto eu já sou 3)_

– _Fazer um mini filme de todas as vezes que Mello está de mal humor pra me lembrar de por que ter amor à vida_

– _Ganhar na loteria_

– _Lamber meu cotovelo_

– _Fazer alguém chorar de rir por cinco minutos_

– _Comprar__ uma peruca loira e zoar o Mello por uma semana_

– _Morder o Near_

___(Por quê? Porque aquele ser com cara de ursinho de pelúcia que esqueceram de tacar tinta é tentador pra se morder, oras)_

– _Aprender a limpar meu quarto_

– _Parar de falar palavrões (palavrões são feios)_

– _Aprender a beber_

– _Deixar o cabelo crescer_

– _Ter dois filhos que vão ter os melhores pais e vão se achar o máximo por isso, e nunca ensinar pra eles o significado da palavra órfão_

– _Conseguir dominar aquele jeito do Kurt Cobain de não se arrumar e estar legal mesmo assim (porque é foda)_

– _Aprender a tocar piano_

– _Morrer sorrindo_

_[desenho fiel de um Matt sorrindo]_

_Eu realmente me acho muito sem sentido._

* * *

– Feliz em saber como tive uma queda por você aos 13 anos?

– Sim.

Ele riu de você por alguns segundos, e você se levantou. Deu um chute na coxa dele, sem força, e sem olhar pro que fazia, e foi até a porta, olhando-o por cima do ombro, num convite mudo para que fosse consigo. Você não mudava a expressão de _tédio_ por nada neste e em outros mundos, mas dentro de si, alguma coisa se iluminava. Matt não pensava tão mal de ti. Matt só te zoava por culpa de Mello, seguindo o fluxo deste. Matt não era tão burro. Matt não ligava para peculiaridades. Matt via os detalhes. _Matt era todo detalhes_. Matt, caso se esforçasse um pouco, poderia facilmente entrar no páreo para a sucessão de L. Por quê? Porque Mello era um extremo, você era o outro, e Matt era o exato equilíbrio. Como o céu, a terra e a chuva que faz o intermédio. Matt poderia ter a calma, e poderia ter a agilidade, e saberia assim juntar os dois numa situação se assim quisesse.

_Porém_, você sabia que Matt ainda era Mail Jeevas. E Mail Jeevas era muito diferente do resto das pessoas com quem você conviveu sua vida toda. Ele nunca quis ser L. Ele nunca almejou méritos. Ele nunca gostou de competições como você e Mello.

E ele errou justamente nisso.

Porque _ser livre_ não era permitido na vida dos órfãos da Casa.

* * *

Depois daquele dia, nada mudou, absolutamente. Você continuou em seu posto, com sua frieza e sua calma de sempre. Às vezes, raras vezes, se pegava pensando _naquilo_, e estranhava um pouco. "Uma queda aos 13 anos". Não deixava de ser curioso, e não deixava de ser _Jeevas_. O beijo também foi muito mais Jeevas de sua parte do que você gostaria, e o gosto em sua boca o resto do dia também. A nicotina e menta que já eram parte operante daquele homem, e você não conseguia imaginar como este seria sem aquilo.

Você acabou ficando com o caderno, e quando se sentia cansado até mesmo dos brinquedos, ia ler um pedacinho. Nunca chegaria a ler tudo, mas que seja. Os _espaços_ e a _falta_ deles continuava te perturbando um pouco, e você até sentiria pena do ruivo se ainda pudesse sentir algo. Afinal, eram muitos desejos e muitos fragmentos de personalidade deixados ali, apenas por não caberem em todo o ser Mail.

Uma coisa notável e _engraçada _de se ver era que, ao começo do caderno, Matt tinha 10 para 11 anos, e ao fim, 16. No começo ele era totalmente puro, tudo nele era puro e sua felicidade não era rachada como seria anos depois. Aos 11 anos ele conheceu Mello, e por causa disso tudo começaria a ir geometricamente para baixo, aos poucos. Aos 13, ele conheceria seu bom amigo e seu maior amor, o cigarro, e por culpa de Mello também. E tudo que ele sentia, ele tinha a necessidade de colocar pra fora de algum jeito, pois seu melhor amigo o fazia muito bem e muito mal ao mesmo tempo. E ele usava o caderno para esvair aquilo, até o momento em que o caderno já não seria o suficiente. Pois Matt transbordava pelo que seu mundo se tornara _de tanto Mello_, e já não conseguia mais escapar nem daquilo tudo nem de si mesmo. E ele crescia e via e fazia cada vez mais coisas ruins por amizade, e aos poucos sua alegria desmoronaria por conta do mundo, do destino, de _Mello_ e _Near_ e _Kira _e _L_ e seu brilhantismo que ele detestava com todas as forças que sobravam em seu ser ao fim.

E ao fim, não sobraria muita coisa de seus sonhos.

Mas você não conseguia deixar de pensar que Matt era todo defeitos e todo detalhes e todo espaços, assim como L. E que, se as situações fossem um pouco diferentes, talvez seu rumo fosse outro. E você não conseguia deixar de sentir algo perto de uma alegria meio clandestina, porque Matt não seguiu o rumo certo. Matt se deixou levar e perdeu o jogo.

E Matt estava morto. E L estava morto.

E você?


End file.
